Dragon's Bond
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Just why does Kaiba have such a strong connection with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card? Mokuba wants to know. One day he asks his big brother why but gets more than he bargained for. Implied SetoXMokuba neither say it first shot at incest. Enjoy!


A/N: Due to me not being able to work on Nightmarish Dreams because of laptop trouble, I've decided to pass the time writing ra

_A/N: Due to me not being able to work on Nightmarish Dreams because of laptop trouble, I've decided to pass the time writing random one-shots that may or may not become more over time._

_Description: Just why does Kaiba have such a strong connection with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card? Mokuba wants to know. One day he asks his big brother why but gets more than he bargained for. Implied SetoXMokuba (neither say it) first shot at incest. Enjoy! Also Seto may be a bit OOC, as he believes in his past as Priest Seto. To those hoping for the end of Joey's duel with Yubel, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Sorry!_

"I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto Kaiba called.

The familiar blue-eyed white-scaled dragon appeared giving his trademark roar.

"_Now White Lightning attack…"_ Mokuba Kaiba thought, staring up at the legendary beast.

"Now Blue-Eyes! White Lightning attack!" Seto commanded.

Blue-Eyes opened his mouth, launching a burst of the famous attack, destroying the opponent's Kazejin, dropping their life points to 0.

Kaiba laughed a little as he deactivated his duel disk, walking off.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as they walked back to Kaiba's living room in his spacious mansion and sat down on the large couch together.

"What is it, Mokie?" The azure-eyed teen asked.

"Why do you use Blue-Eyes in almost every one of your duels?" The amethyst-eyed child asked.

"Because he's my favorite card, why?" Seto asked.

"Well I know he's your favorite, but why?" He asked, moving closer to his big brother.

"I don't think your old enough to understand, kiddo." He replied with a gentle smile.

"Seto I'm 12. I've watched you duel with that dragon about a million times. I think I can understand." Mokuba insisted with a chuckle.

Seto chuckled as well. "You sure you want to know, Mokie?" He asked.

Mokuba nodded, wanting to know why his big brother cherished that blue-eyed dragon so much.

Seto took a breath to steady himself as he began. "5000 years ago in ancient Egypt my past self, a boy also named Seto served under a powerful king, and that king's name was Atem." He told his baby brother.

Mokuba gasped. "Atem? You mean the same Atem in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle?" He asked in surprise.

Seto nodded. "That's right." He replied.

Mokuba's eyes widened for a second as his brain registered the information before he calmed down again.

"Ok but what does that have to do with you and your Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" The small boy asked, his curiosity still not satisfied.

"I'm getting to that Mokie. Be patient." Seto instructed him with a smile.

Mokuba nodded with a giggle. "Go ahead, Seto."

Seto nodded. "Well back in the ancient past there was this peasant girl my past self knew." He explained.

"What was her name big bro?" He asked, curious to know more.

"Her name was Kisara. When my past self was younger, his village was destroyed while he was rescuing her. He made a promise to himself that should he see her again, he'd return his past kindness to her." The elder Kaiba explained.

"So is she connected to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon somehow big bro?" He asked.

Seto nodded. "See in ancient times, duel spirits were called Ka, and were summoned with their person's life force. Kisara's Ka was…Blue-Eyes." Seto explained.

Mokuba gasped in surprise. "So her Ka was Blue-Eyes?" He asked.

Seto nodded. "The reason why my bond is so strong with Blue-Eyes is because the dragon itself is her meaning Kisara's modern-day reincarnation." He replied.

"But how big brother?" He asked, a little skeptic.

"Because when Kisara died, her spirit became one with that of Blue-Eyes." He said.

"Now it all makes sense. You have a strong bond with Blue-Eyes 'cause Kisara loved your past self and died to protect him, right?"

"Exactly. But you know what else I see when I play Blue-Eyes?" Seto asked.

"What?"

"I see you, Mokie."

"Me? But how Nii-sama?" He asked, surprised.

"Because like Kisara died for me in the ancient past I know if given the circumstances you would die for me, and I would die for you. Because I love you Mokuba." Seto replied.

Mokuba giggled and smiled. "I love you too, Seto." He replied happily.

Seto chuckled softly and kissed his little brother's forehead tenderly before pulling him into a loving hug.

_The end…or is it?_

_Keep an eye out as I may add to this!_


End file.
